mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Gravity Man's Stage is an expansive anti-gravity research center filled with high-tech devices. Instead of the gravity switching mechanic of the original Mega Man 5 stage that either attracts you to the floor or ceiling though, the gravity mechanic here seems more like that of Saturn's Stage in Mega Man V. At any given time, there is either low gravity, which makes you jump really high and fall slowly; or high gravity, which makes it so you only jump a very short height and fall instantly. Periodically, the gravity changes between the two. This affects certain gravity-based weapons along with players, making for very dynamic gameplay. The shifting gravity also changes the routes you can take around the stage. With high gravity in effect, only the lowest ledges are climbable. However, high gravity is the only time when the Teckyun spiked maces lower, exposing certain areas of the map. Otherwise, you'll instantly killed by them in their upright position. All of this combines to make Gravity Man's stage one of the most interesting in the game. Layout The central feature of Gravity Man's stage is the long horizontal hallway in its center. Blizzard Attack occupies its west end and Bubble Lead and a Beat Call take up a small room in its east end. Shadow Blade is found in the middle in between them. Tall stairs near the Bubble Lead room lead up to higher hallway separated from the main one by a long pit. Here, you can obtain Junk Shield immediately up the stairs and Dust Crusher and Thunder Bolt at its end. The shorter stairway opposite the one leading to junk shield connects to a tall room with another Beat Call and an Exit Unit. From here, you can make a flying leap to a platform with Yamato Spear, but only under low gravity. A further staircase here takes you to a long room with another Dust Crusher and a hallway leading back to the previous room containing Hyper Bomb. The western exit here leads to a huge L-shaped room with Pharaoh Shotin its center. A W-Tank rests on a tall ledge with the Gravity Hold itself, the latter of which is guarded by Teckyuns. The exit to the north will drop you right down at the other end of the main hallway beside Blizzard Attack. Here, you'll also notice a Teleporter guarded by more Teckyuns. It leads to an alcove with Ice Wave high above the L-shaped room. Strategy A dynamic map like Gravity Man's Stage is rife with opportunities for strategy. Due to the high gravity decreasing mobility, players tend to funnel into the lower hallway. Naturally, Bubble Lead is the best weapon to take advantage of this. Just make sure to compensate for its arcing behavior under low gravity! You can also surprise players with Hyper Bomb from the Junk Shield hallway with low gravity, or snipe with Thunder Bolt to keep yourself out of harms way. Blizzard Attack and Yamato Spear can also mow down crowds efficiently, but make sure you have an escape route! Under low gravity, you can jump straight from the main hallway to the higher one to the north, or vice versa. Always have a Beat Call handy if you must flee during high gravity though. Modifications V2 to V3 Replaced Water Wave with Ice Wave. Category:Mega Man 5 Category:Stages